Because of you
by Goddessofshy
Summary: Vegeta has a girlfriend, but is falling for Bulma. So he doesn't know wether he should let his feelings get in the way of his relationship. Ch.4 edited. Pls read to erase all confusion in ch.4
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! If I did, I'd be shopping right now instead of typing some story that my nephews think is lame...  
  
A/N: I edited it a bit...  
  
**Prologue  
**  
Summary: This story is basicaly about Vegeta and Marron (Not 18's daughter Marron, but Krillin's girlfriend Marron. That's were they got the name from by the way, I think?) being a couple and Vegeta starts falling for Bulma while he's dating Marron. But the dilemma is that i'ts driving Vegeta insane because Bulma was the one to hook them up knowing that she wanted him herself. So Vegeta is confused and isn't really sure if he should leave his girlfriend Marron to be with Bulma, but he isn't sure of his feelings for Bulma and thinks he should stay cause' he feels guilty and feels like he's cheating on Marron, but little does he know what's in store for him..(poor Veggie!)  
  
It was a normal friday school day. Bulma and Vegeta were best friends. Marron and Vegeta had like a little crush on each other, which Bulma thought it was cute and always complimented on how cute they would look together if they went out. Neither of them had the guts to ask each other out so Bulma and Chi-Chi had a plan and decided to help the soon to be couple.  
  
Period 6...  
  
Everyone was in their usual little corners blabbing away, not paying any mind to the substitute teacher telling them to hush down. Most of the students were running around, chasing other children, screaming and throwing all sorts of paper and trash all about. Some were even on top of desks jumping like little three year olds, which was really odd for highschool students like them. While the class was running wild like a bunch of apes, Bulma and Chi-Chi were ready to carry out their plan that they had talked about during homeroom.  
  
" You remember what to do right? Oh gosh! I hope this works! What if we-Oh god I hope... " Chi-Chi looked up at her over reacting friend who had an over too serious expression about this whole thing. It had only taken them about 5minutes to plan anyhow, so why stress it? It wasn't even all that complicated either. Chi-Chi put her hand on her forehead and nodded. _She's really lost it with this one..._ (Nah, Chi-Chi. I think i'ts something else...Hey, maybe she forgot to have some coffee, or didn't sleep...Or maybe she just cough forgot to cough, cough, cough take her medication!)  
  
" How could I forget? " She shrugged her shoulders. " Chill Bulma, look all we have to do is ask them if they have a crush on the other one and vise versa, then Voila! We're all done. I'ts not like we're programming a computer here! " She put her hands over her friend's shoulder and gave her a weak smile. Bulma started to laugh, " You're right Chi-Chi, it doesnt take a rocket scientist to figure this out! "  
  
" Alright let's go! " They looked at each other and said it in unison. They started to walk towards the front of the classroom in search for either Marron or Vegeta, tip toeing as if about to carry out some mission. They were surprised to find that both were sitting next to each other talking, both of them blushing fiercely.  
  
_I guess this is going to be easier than I thought_ Both Bulma and Chi-Chi had the same thoughts. They looked at each other as if telling each other with speaking body language and each gave one another a secret wink.  
  
They slowly approuched their friends. When they got to them Vegeta nor Marron seemed to notice that they were standing right in front of them giving them strong stares and raising their eyebrows. _They really must be in love..._ Bulma thought to herself then cleared her throat as to get the couple's attention. " Ah-hem! If you don't mind! " She stared at the now blushing Marron and Vegeta.   
  
" Oh hey guys, Vegeta and me were just...talking...you know..." Marron spoke very low in a shaky voice. Marron was not usually the one to be embarrassed or shy. She was usually known as the ditzy and cheerful one who always made fun of Bulma for being older than her since they were always being put in competition, because they looked somewhat alike. They both had blue hair and eyes(A/N: Bulma actually has blue green hair, but she dyes it blue. Just a little fact.)and a body to die for.  
  
" Sure, Hey you guys are going to the couples only dance? " Bulma asked very nicely then Chi-Chi added, " Yeah, cause' I'm going with Goku and Bulma is going with Yamcha so we were just wondering if you guys were coming to see if ya'll need a ride or something, cause' if so we're there for you if you guys need us. " They looked down at them waiting for a reply for either one of them, but instead the room was silent. (A/N: Well, actually the room was nowhere near silent, the kids were still acting like wild animals and throwing stuff around, but you know what I mean!) Bulma grew annoyed of this and decided to break the silence once and for all. " So are you guys going or what? " Her voice was undeniably irratated. Vegeta scratched the back of his head, " Actually Bulma, I don't have a girlfriend... " Vegeta lowered his head and stole a glance at Marron and blushed then Marron blushed too. " Yeah, me neither... "  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. " Well, no duh! That's why I think you two should go together, and I do mean go together like go out. You know...date. " Marron and Vegeta looked at each other then looked back at Bulma and Chi-Chi. Vegeta looked directly at Bulma, " Gee, I don't know... " Bulma looked back at him. " Oh, come on Veggie-dip! You guys look great together, two peas in a pod! You guys are practically inseparable! Might as well go out. C'mon atleast give it a try. Please... In the name of love...Marron, Vegeta, what do you say? " Bulma gave them the puppy dog face look and stuck out her lip and started making whining sounds.  
  
Vegeta blushed more furiously than ever this time." Well...I'll say yes...If she says yes... " He said so low it almost sounded like a whisper. Almost suddenly Marron's face lit up and her blue eyes started to spark up. " Really, Veggie? Wow! I never knew you felt that way! Of course I'll go out with you! " She closed her eyes with pure delight, then in the blink of an eye she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pressed his lips against her own. Vegeta not expecting this, his eyes grew large and did'nt know how to react while still in shock.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes were starting to get watery. " Oh, how cute! " Bulma gave a weak smile. " Yeah, cute. " _Then how come I have a pain in my gut?  
_  
What in the world is going on with Bulma? First she seems so eager then all of a sudden is she regreting it? Could it be that she has feelings for the arrogant saiyan prince? (Well who would'nt?) Don't worry about Bulma and Yamcha being together or Vegeta and Marron being together for long, that will soon change. As for I hate both Yamcha and Marron.   
  
A/N: Ya ready for the first chapter? You better, cause it's coming right at you! Throws something at you " Hey! Ouch, that hurts! " I told you! R&R please! Remember more reviews=more chappies! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...sniff One has to face reality one day...Looks up to sky, and wipes away tears Life is so Unfair!!! Waaaaaaaah! Smacks self I am such a baby! ' Life is a bitch, so get used to it! ' Kinda sounds like my mom...

A/N: I hope this chapter comes out much better than the last because the other one had so many grammatical errors. I am soooooooooooo sorry for the late update but I kept changing the story so many times and kept on debating on wether I should put Bulma in this chapter or the next. Also I would have posted ages ago, but school sucks huge ass and I couldn't get on the Internet, needless to say the computer at all!

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Because of you  
**Chapter 1_   
  
Vegeta and Marron have been together for many years already. Their relationship had somewhat became closer, but Vegeta still felt empty. He had somewhat changed though, he wasn't the kind loving highschool boy he used to be. He had grown to be an arrogant and emotionless man who could care less about the welfare of others. The only person he really cared about besides himself was Marron.Vegeta and Bulma were still friends but she and her family had moved away right after they had graduated from highschool, so they really have'nt had much contact with each other and no one had heard from her ever since she left. Yamcha on the other hand, had felt lonely and was going insane (wasn't he already?) so he decided to follow her. Chi-Chi and Goku had gotten married and had a child of their own and were thinking of having another.  
  
Vegeta sat on the windowsill out into the open window holding a sketch pad on his knee and sketching the view of the world below him and thinking deeply to himself. _What is my purpose in life? Why am I here? Why do I feel empty and craving for something I had left behind? What can I be missing? Why do I feel so insecure? Am I going insane? So Insane that I don't even know what I'm feeling?_ Many questions and emotions started rushing through his head. His thoughts were disturbed by a certain presence approaching him, that's when he felt someone place a kiss on his mouth.  
  
" Hey there handsome! " Vegeta placed his arms around Marron's waist and replied by answering back to her kisses. Vegeta dropped his sketch pad and pencils to the floor as Marron quickly placed herself on Vegeta's lap. They kissed for like what had seemed like an eternity. Finally Vegeta had broken their kiss.   
  
" How many times have I told you not to creep up on me like that? You know you always scare the crap out of me. Somehow your tricks still work on me." He looked deeply into her eyes for a second then he gently shoved her off, picked up his ' stuff ' and slowly walked out of the dimly lit room.   
  
Marron had stayed still wondering about what had happened earlier between her and her fiancee, thinking deeply with her head cocked to one side trying to figure it out.(A/N: Stupid people do this alot...) After giving up because of a large migrane, she dismissed it and started to focus better on her next move. (A/N: It took her hours I may add, so by the time she left it was already nighttime.)   
  
_:hrs later:_  
  
Marron was already on cloud nine and snoring loudly. Vegeta had just entered the house and was eating the dinner that she had left for him in the microwave. Even though he really didn't like it much he ate because he was hungry and had appreciated that the woman had actually cooked, for him atleast. She usually ordered take out, but today was one of her ' rare ' days were she actually stepped in the kitchen to do anything.(lazy bitch! But then again, who could blame ya if you have so many maids? I wouldn't go in the kitchen either if I had so much money, but unfortunatly I'm not that lucky...)  
  
After eating just about everything he could find, he slowly walked up the stairs to creep up on Marron thinking that she was watching a late night movie since he saw a source of light coming from their bedroom. He gingerly opened the door and started tiptoeing into the room. When he reached Marron he stopped when he noticed she was sleeping. He crossed his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful and Innocent. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her in awe.  
  
_Wow, she really is beautiful. But for some reason she reminds me of someone...Those eyes, that face her long blue hair...As unique as she is, there's something missing about her..._ He gave her another confused look then kissed her on her forehead. I'm losing my mind, she's perfect. He moved her hair away from her face gently and tucked her in. " Thanks for the food. "  
  
_:Next day:  
_  
The fresh breeze ran through Marron's hair. Vegeta took deep breaths from the oh so pure air around him. It was such a perfect day. The sun was out and greeting the world and the birds were chrping their cheerful melodies. The sky was so blue. The couple had decided on going out to the park and enjoy the beauty of nature. They were both seated at their favorite spot that had held so many old memories. It was their everything to them. They would go there when they're happy, sad or running away from the world. They've been there for so long that they have almost claimed it as theirs. There under the big cherry tree, was a picture of a heart engraved that read, ' Property of Marron and Vegeta '.   
  
Vegeta as usual, was sketching the landscape of the whole park to put it up in the living room as a cherished memory. Marron soon started to get agitated.   
  
" Why are you always doing that? " She made a pout similar to what a two year old would when upset, and crossed her arms. " Doing what? " Vegeta gave one of his innocent confusion looks. Marron rolled her eyes and cupped her chin in her hands while her elbows rested on her knees.   
  
" Doing that thing that you always do with the paper and pencil thingy you always do, silly " Vegeta hated when she questioned him, especially about drawing since she didn't know the first thing about it.   
  
" First of all, it's called drawing! Second of all, it's a hobby of mine so don't go butting in to stuff that does not concern you! "( I guess our arrogant prince is returning after all! ) His face was hot red.   
  
" You're so cute when you do that thing with your eyebrows and start talking very loud and stuff! " Marron being oblivious as she is never really knew what anger was, so everytime Vegeta fussed at her she gave a stupid comment and smiled and closed her eyes in delight.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up knowing that it was hopeless trying to talk any sense into the woman. " Where you going Veggie? " She smiled indefinetly.   
  
" Let's just get some Ice cream. " Marron's eyes began to glow. (AN: Vegeta loved when she did this)   
  
" Yay! Let's go! " She stood up faster than a speeding bullet and dragged him over to where the Ice cream wagon was on the other side of the park. They ran through the damp, green grass underneath them tickleling the sole of their bare feet. Vegeta watched gracefully as Marron's hair moved side to side as she smiled and kept glancing back at him. He loved her when she was this happy. He was lost in her beatiful blue eyes.   
  
When they reached the line everyone had ran away at the sight of Vegeta. He already had a bad reputation out there for his temper so everyone had feared him. Because of this they were the first ones in line, and were ready to order. Vegeta felt weird because it was awkward to him that no one was at the Ice cream stand on a sunny day like this, since it was usually packed with people. Gee, they must be at the pool. _Stupid humans always changing their mind about were to go_ Marron on the other hand didn't notice anyhting.(doesn't she always?) She just ordered.   
  
" Oh look at the different kinds! " Her eyes grew large in marvel.   
  
" Are you going to order Blue harpy(A/N: Marron 's nickname from Vegeta)?!? Vegeta was already getting impatient. Marron ignored his last comment.   
  
" I'll take a yummy Vanilla Icecream, with whipcream and a cherry on top! And don't forget the sprinkles! " Her eyes were closed and she was lost in her own little world of sweets.   
  
" And I want 3 of peppermint, and hurry up before I blast your stupid ass into oblivion! " Vegeta held out his fist as if in fighting position. The poor man was frightened out of his witts.  
  
" S-ssorry s-ssir b-but, w-we d-don't have any p-pepermint. " Sweat poured rapidly from his face. The threatened man feared for his life.  
  
" What do you mean you don't have any peppermint?!? Are you retarted?!? How could you not have the best flavor in the entire universe?!? " His vein was highly noticeable at this point, and his eyes were bulging mad. He then started to smirk when he noticed how truly frightened the man was.   
  
" Fine weakling, I see how you cower in fear. I'll spare your life this time because of pity. Think of it as a charity act. " Vegeta simply made a hmph and turned away holding 'the oblivious blue harpy' by her thin waist. They walked side by side gigling to each other and making jokes. They had a great time and they were just great together...  
  
They were so great together that just the thought of being separated made them depressed. Even though they had aggrivated the shit out of each other most of the times, nethertheless they loved each other.They enjoyed each other's company and wouldn't wish for anyone else in the world. Marron loved Vegeta for being so masculine and handsome, and Vegeta because she was the only person who didn't run away from him or despise him despite of his temper and the way he treated people. She was the only one who understood his actions and ignored them. Marron was the only one he could trust and that's why she was the only one he had opened up his heart to. They lived a 'happily ever after' life, the life you could only dream of having or see in Magazines or in movies or at the end of a perfectly told fairy tale...It _**was**_ perfect.

Aww, how cute! ( Wait he's with Marron remember! Boo! ) Anywho! I'ts so short I know, I promise to make the chapters longer and faster too. I am so sorry for Vegeta's OOCness. I know i'ts corny, you don't have to tell me that part...Just wrote it so you guys could have something to read. Tell me what you think...  
  
A/N: I was so busy all this time and the school work that was being poured over my head was driving me insane. I wrote about three other more stories, but I'm not sure if I should post them...Anywayz R&R!  
  
Vegeta-sai Princess 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Do not own DBZ, and I never will...But I'll be satisfied with Vegeta...more than satisfied...  
  
A/N: I know my story is super crappy, but please don't flame me for it. I could take helpful critizism as long as it's not too harsh. This is my first story EVER, and I would feel much better about it if you don't rub it in my face.BTW, I just wanna thank SunMoonEarthSky for being such a true pal and encouraging me to keep writing the story...Your emails mean alot to me.  
  
_Italics are thoughts  
_  
**_Because of you...  
_**  
_Chapter 2  
_  
Vegeta woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned around in his bed to face the annoying buzzing sound that had awakened him from his, Oh so peaceful slumber.  
  
_Damn you!_ Vegeta quickly banged the clock and smashed it into little tiny pieces. That's so much better He thought to himself as he grinned evilly under the bed sheets feeling happy that he had the victory over the now small bits of crushed metal.  
  
He started to cuddle up comfortably in the bed to catch up on some much needed rest, when all of a sudden a familiar voice interrupted him from resuming what he was planning on doing earlier.  
  
"Wake up silly! You got things to do today!"   
  
Vegeta only groaned at this and pulled the covers up over his head. When Marron noticed this she quickly pulled them off of him and stood akimbo.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!? Don't you see I'm trying to get some sleep over here?!?"   
  
Vegeta now spoke in his usual growl like voice and was very cranky at the fact that he could'nt get any sleep.  
  
"Now Vegeta, do you remember the promise you made me a week ago?"   
  
Marron stared down at Vegeta with her head tilted to the other side. Vegeta decided to ignore his drowsiness and sit up on the bed and listen to the woman who was now speaking.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
He had a much too obvious expression of irration on his face. He was sitting Indian style with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Vegeta thought for a long minute._ Of course!_ Vegeta gave her a quick glance to let her know that he had remembered.  
  
_**: 30 minutes later :  
**_  
_Why does this feeling keep pesturing me!?!_ Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he made a left turn in his newly bought Mercedes-Benz. He loved it like it was his very own son, since Marron could'nt have kids. And what a beauty it was! Silver with matching rimms, It shone like the brightest star in the sky and can drive up to 200 miles per hour! If anyone were to hurt that car of his, they'd pay dearly and have to face Vegeta's painful wrath.  
  
He slowly stepped out of his prized posession and made sure that all of the doors were locked and that it was in mint condition. He started to head towards his destination. He opened the door and stepped inside. There were people everywhere rushing to be on time for where ever they had to be. You could feel the heaviness of everyone moving around. Most of the people had large suitcases and bags, while others were waiting the arrival of their loved ones. You could hear the voice on the speaker announcing different flights. As soon as you enter the facility you can easily spot the big sign that read, ' American Airlines '.  
  
_Great, now I gotta wait for that onna's baka parents to show up...My damn luck! Why doesn't she just come herself! Well, she said maybe...but, that means sit and wait; which for her it usually means ' I'm not coming '._ All of a sudden something had caught Vegeta's eye. There stood the back of a blue-haired woman. So, she came after all! Vegeta was delighted by this, and quickly without thinking, rushed over to the woman's side and lifted her by her waist.   
  
"So you came after all!"  
  
He smirked, but as quickly as he could smirk, it faded just as quick.  
  
_This doesn't feel right, well it 'feels right', but it does'nt feel like Marron's body..._ Vegeta was surprised at what he held in his arms. It felt so much different from Marron's body. He has held her so many times, but she never fit so perfectly as the one he was now holding.   
  
" Hey! Let go of me! "  
  
The woman shouted enraged.The voice seemed all too familiar to Vegeta.Vegeta released the woman from his embrace in shock, that's when he saw her face as she turned around. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. She had beautiful blue eyes that were even prettier than Marron's and had a bit more life than hers. Vegeta loved the way they glittered and how well they went along with her aqua hair. He then looked at her full rose bud lips.Oh how he'd love to kiss those lips. He stared at her for about a second breathless, not being able to speak. The familarity that she possessed was driving him insane trying to figure out who she was. He just stood there staring at her.He was going to say something, when he got cut off by the goddess in front him.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta remember me?"  
  
She said this very cheerfully after squinting at him for a sec. Vegeta was stunned. How did this woman know his name? He decided that she was mistaken, but not even himself believed it.   
  
"You're crazy woman! I don't know you! And how do you know my name?!?"  
  
Vegeta also squinted his eyes and nodded his head a bit. The woman still smiling, rolled her eyes.   
  
"Silly Veggie! Remember? Think hard in that big head of yours!"  
  
She let out a giggle or two.   
  
_Wait...I know who she is! I'ts all coming back to me now! There is only one more woman on this whole planet who ever calls me ' Veggie '... That pesky girl! What's her name?...Bulma!?! No wonder!_ Vegeta felt satisfied knowing he had figured out one of his mysteries for the day.

"I remember who you are now, Banshee!"

He gave another one of his all too famous smirks and posed with his arms crossed.   
  
"Well, I guess some things never change with you, huh Vegeta?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Same to you Woman! And what have you been up to all this time? Probably up to no good."  
  
He raised his eyebrow with his smirk never leaving his face.   
  
"You know, here there nothing much. I just decided to come back for a while to see how my friends are doing since..."  
  
Bulma's eyes were now getting getting all glassy and she bowed her head down.   
  
"What's wrong with you now!? "  
  
Vegeta changed his expression to irratation. Bulma nethertheless continued on with her statement.   
  
"S-since me and Yamcha broke up about a week ago..."  
  
Bulma had let out the tears she was trying to fight off. Vegeta was angered by this because he hated to see women cry like that. He used to watch his mom all the time on Vegeta-sei sobbing whenever her and his dad had an argument, He thought crying was for the weak.   
  
"Oh, shut your trap! You have no reason to be crying over a worthless earthling! Crying shows weakness, I will not show mercy to any weakling. Now wipe your face, you have black stuff coming out of your eyes; you look hideous."  
  
Bulma was surprised by the way Vegeta had reacted.Her eyes were huge with surprise. She then dismissed it and decided that he was right and she rapidly wiped her face. Vegeta still had his arms crossed and was facing the other way.  
  
"HEY VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to greet a woman dressed in a scarlet skirt with matching stockings and hankershief. She was wearing a bronze colored shirt with matching shoes. She had a few wrinkles but nethertheless she looked in good condition for her age. She had a very light shade of blue hair, that almost looked like white and was wrapped away in a tight bun. She was followed by a man close to her same age with blue-black hair. He was dressed typically with dressy-style pants that were an olive color and a sea green hawaiian shirt. Vegeta had quickly recognized the middle-aged couple, and trust me he wasn't so happy to see them...  
  
"Hello you weaklings. Your precious daughter is at home doing who knows what, if you're wondering. She made me come here. I had no choice, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. So don't get comfortable thinking that I care or anything"  
  
Marron's parents eyed Bulma from head to toe. Marron's mother being the most curious, decided to ask.   
  
"And who's this young lady? I don't recall meeting her..."  
  
Vegeta snorked faintly and mumbled lowly.   
  
"A very crazy-"  
  
"Oh how rude of me! Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs the one who brought your daughter and Vegeta together..." .   
  
She interrupted him, being aware of his new attitude and knew he was going to say something harsh so she cut in to avoid anything diastrous, or atleast embarassment.  
  
Bulma kept talking about herself and their years in highschool and all sorts of stuff like that. They started to share experiences and kept talking for hours while Vegeta slowly drifted to sleep hearing their conversations.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Marron was watching tv in the living room waiting for Vegeta to arrive. She was watching the firness network while doing the dance moves the instructor made on the screen.  
  
"Up! Down! and again! You're doing great ladies, keep up the good work!"   
  
The instructor did all kinds of moves from dancing to stretches and warm-ups. She also taught to do sit-ups and crunches.  
  
Marron was stretched out on a gymnastics mat trying to portray exactly what she the woman do on the television. She suddenly lost focus and turned around, when she heard someone come in through the door. Her face was surprised as she found her spouse and her parents walk through the door, but what had surprised her more was the person with them...  
  
I wonder what's gonna happen afterwards..I'm serious! I just wrote this chapter; I didn't even plan on what I'm doing next. Well, kinda'...Anywayz I hope you like it. I'ts short but it should keep you busy for now until I upload another chapter for next week. Please review, It helps alot.  
  
A/N: I would have tried to make the story better, but I'm so stressed with schoolwork that I guess I just don't have time for anything and not to mention that I just got started on a new part time job. (mainly because my mom says that I need to spend more time away from the computer. How mean!?!) I guess life sux huh? But don't worry guys I won't leave ya' hanging I'll keep writing until I finish the story! Please R&R!  
  
VegetaSeiPrincess


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Must I say?...... I do not own DBZ...There you happy?!?**

**A/N: It feels good to be back on planet Earth!!! Getting abducted by aliens is no fun, believe me! No seriously, I'ts good to be back. Sooooooo sorry for the late update...But I was busy over the summer and I wasn't able to get on the computer when I got back home.**

_Italics are thoughts_

****

**Because of you...**

_**Chapter 3: Ima sue!**_

Marron looked at Bulma. Then in a flash, she quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug that nearly killed her. Bulma's face suddenly turned purple and she could hardly breathe. Marron may not have much functioning upstairs in the intelligence department but she packs a whole load of memory chips! She could remember people and events that happened even as old as the day of her birth!

"Hello, old lady!"

"W-what did you say?!? I am not old!"

Bulma flushed a fiery red color and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, you say old lady."

"Stop calling me that! I am NOT old!"

Marron started to chuckle while talking at the same time.

"Of course you're old, silly! That's why you're so grouchy, you mean, old, grouchy-"

"How dare you say that about me?!? Number one, I am being 'mean' because you are a pain in the ass! Second I'm not grouchy I'ts called being serious and not goofing off like you! Oh yeah and one more thing, I AM NOT OLD!"

Marron just giggled which made Bulma irratibly angrier, if possible. Bulma just couldn't take it anymore. She started to yell at her and insult her. Bulma's hands were balled up into fists and her arms rested at her side.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!? Are you fing mental?!?"

"Oooooh, someone needs a little time out today. You've been a little naughty!" She started to wave her index finger at Bulma as in 'correcting' her.

"What?!? Oh, I'll give you a time out alright!"

Bulma went to go hit Marron when she was held back by Vegeta, who was previously laughing in the corner.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BEAT HER STUPID $$!"

Marron stuck out her tongue.

"Ha-ha! You missed me!"

After a while Vegeta let Bulma go after he felt that she was calm...Big mistake! They started to argue again and Bulma ended up bitch-slapping Marron, which caused her to get a nose bleed. Marron, being spoiled, got a tantrum and started swinging uncontrollably at Bulma. Bulma had fallen to the floor, she was so angry that she got up and pulled Marron's long tresses of hair and slammed her head into the floor and stomped on her continuosly until Vegeta once again pulled her out.. She started to kick and scream so Vegeta would let her go, but this time he knew better...

After the fight Marron ended up with a whole bunch of bruises, scars, lumps and a bald spot while Bulma had a long scratch going down her face and a black eye.

Marron's parents stood in front of the two females with their arms crossed and their eyebrows meeting in between the middle. Mrs. Kurachi started to walk towards them first.

All of a sudden marron started to laugh again for no apparent reason. Mrs. Kurachi turned around at her daughter faster than a whip and gave her a death glare that could have even turned Medusa into stone. It was so intimidating that her husband had decided to leave the room.

"You've picked the wrong time to have a sense of humor! Now is not the time for your foolishness! And as a matter of fact that's not all I'm gonna tell you, I have more I wanna say to you that I have been waiting to tell you all these years! And I think it should be in your best interest to take heave in my words, it will do you some good, and for the rest of us too! I don't even know how Vegeta can stand such a childish person such as you! It's time for you to wake up and smell the roses! You are no longer the 5 year old child you used to be."

The more elderly woman gave the longest lecture in history, which bored Bulma so much that she ended up snoozing off on the couch.

" And as a matter of- "

Mrs. Kurachi turned her wrinkled face to a blue-haired figure breathing faintly on a piece of furniture. The bundle of flesh and bones arose from i'ts position to stare up at another familiar being with a long furrowed line running down the center of it's face.

"Aaaah!"

Bulma's eyes came back down to normal when she noticed it was only Marron's mother.

" Oh, sorry I had mistaken you with the horrible beast I was dreaming about."

The woman just stares at her.

" Whew- But thank god you aren't!"

Mrs. Kurachi's glare slowly turns into a scowl, and Bulma blushes and grins apolagetically.

" heh-heh...Oh I couldn't help doozing off but, it's just your speech was driving me insane! How much faster can I reach boredom, really? Plus I really wasn't in the mood to hear all that bull$ht. "

Bulma says this while sitting crosslegged and chewing on a buscuit she found on the stand next to her.

" But you can proceed if you'd like. I'm well aware now. "

" I rather not "

Mrs. K gets up to head to the bathroom. She slams the door and locks it. Soon after you can hear an ear-recking screech in which everyone has to cover their ears to. She is so frustrated she ends up pulling her hair and thrashing the bathroom about.

Downstairs everyone stares at Bulma.

" What?!? Is it my fault the woman has suddenly decided to go crazy? "

No one answers.

" Well, I'm gonna go get me some chow i'm hungry! "

Bulma grabs her bag and puts on her sneakers and leaves.

She leaves behind an eery silence, atleast untill Vegeta breaks it.

" I don't think there's anyone crazier..."

Suddenly, Mrs. K comes downstairs panting, eyes wide, hair wet and a U.R.O.(Unidentifyed random object) in her right hand.

" Wait, I take that back..."

_**At a japanese all you can eat buffet**_

_(Japanese to English translations at bottom)_

Bulma entered the facility with queer calmness and tranquility.

" Konnichi wa "

" Konnichi wa, anata wa Brief-san desu ka? "

The japanese waiter seemed puzzled that the famous bulma briefs would be in town. bulma just blushed and smiled a weak smile hoping that no one else would see her or hear him.

" Hai, watashi wa bulma briefs desu. "

The waiter smiled this time and couldn't help but to leap from excitement.

" Chooto maate brief-san wa ka? "

" Hai. "

He quickly ran over to where the rest of the employees were and started shouting,

" Hito miru, buruma-chan wa koko desu! "

A crowd of people followed the waiter to where the 'celebirty' was. most were holding a small notepad and a writing utensil or a poster. there was this especially fat woman (i have nothin' against obese people) in the front that kept buggin' the crap out of Bulma.

" Buruma-chan wa ka?!?? Buruma-chan wa desu! Buruma chan wa desu! "

The woman shoved everyone out of the way and injured people as she passed through.

Bulma felt too crowded and couldn't take it no longer than a second. she started shoving herself untill she got away and ran to her car. It was chaos! she came outside just to be followed by an angry mob. It was diffficult for her to get away with the people trying to grab her. When she finally succeded in getting inside the car she slammed the door as quickly as she could. The people still wouldn't give up, they started banging on the windows, the door and everything else they could get a hold of. There was this one person crawling on the windshield screaming,

" Aishteruyo! Aishteruyo! "

His face seemed to be smeared on the windshield, bulma was terrified!

" Holy sht! these people are fcking crazy!!!"

She jammed the key into the ignition and switched the gear. She was in such a hurry she backed up and ran over the fat lady. (tee-hee! couldn't ressist..)

" Oh my god! "

Bulma put her hand to her mouth and almost laughed when she heard the woman yell out,

" Ima sue! Ima sue! "

_I thought she didn't know english...Oh well..._

Bulma sped away as fast as she could so they wouldn't press charges...(yeah that'll work)

_**At the house 3hrs later**_

Everyone was lost in boredom sitting in the living room. Vegeta was so bored he started flicking marron's ear as she slept.

_I wonder when this crazy onna is going to show up...._

Suddenly, Bulma enters the house in a flash and stares at Vegeta almost laughing at his wide-eyed face.

" Well, that was pretty quick, you're usually here at 2am, you're 41/2hrs early...." He looked at his watch, "Did they get tired of your obnoxious behavior and decided for you to leave? Or did you get fed up at something stupid you did and left yourself? " Vegeta smirked his usual smirk at the delight of pissing Bulma off.

" No! I left.....Because,...Because the fans where driving me crazy asking me for autographs because they love me!!! "

She said annoyed telling half-truth.

Bulma crossed her arms and turned around. Vegeta just stared at Bulma with a look of confusion. He had one of his eyebrows up as if saying, ' you have got to be kidding me '.

" Sure...I know you better than that, you wouldn't be here that fast just because the fans were drivin you nuts. There has to be more. Tell woman. "

" There's nothing to tel-IwasbackingupreallyfastandIranoverthisfatladywhowasthreatingtosue! "

" I knew it... "

Vegeta giggled faintly.

" I'ts not funny! What do you propose I do now? I can't go to a hotel....I'll have to use my credit card and surely enough that crazy woman will be able to track me down...."

Vegeta kept his infamous smirk and crossed his arms. (He is so cute!)

" Whose the crazy woman; the one who got crashed and wants justice, or the one who crashed her? "

Bulma's face was flushed and she didn't have anything else to say. She was so deep in embarrassment, she ended up storming out of the room. She had her arms to her side balled up into fists. She slowly stomped her way to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Vegeta was pleased with the thought of having victory over his old time friend in which he was never able to beat. He laughed maliciously, then quietly crept up to where Bulma was sitting and picked up her hair and gently pulled it to the side, to whisper to her,

" You're always welcome to stay....."

Vegeta's gentle voice and touch sent chills up and down her spine, which made her hairs stand up. She stayed still almost paralyzed, for a queer second. When she turned around to answer him, he was gone.

" Ok?....."

She looked around, but not a trace of him was seen....

Bulma was tired so she decided to get some covers from the closet and knocked out in the closest guest room, But little did she know that someone had crept out of their dorm and was now watching as she gracefully slept...

****

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short and crappy.. but I was having some serious writer's block...Now it is much easier for me to proceed on with the story. I have so many ideas for the next chapter, but I don't know which one to rest on. BTW, please excuse me for any mistakes in the japanese diologue area, I am not very good in that category....**

**Japanese to English translation**

**Konnichi wa- hello good afternoon**

**Konnichi wa, anata wa Brief-san desu ka?- Are you ms. briefs?**

**Hai, watashi wa bulma briefs desu.- Yes, I am Bulma Briefs.**

**Chooto maate brief-san wa ka?- Ms. Briefs can you wait for a moment?**

**Hai- Yes**

**Hito miru, buruma-chan wa koko desu!- People look Bulma is here!**

**Buruma-chan wa ka?!?? Buruma-chan wa desu! Buruma chan wa desu!- Bulma? I'ts bulma! I'ts Bulma!**

**Aishteruyo! Aishteruyo!- I love you! I love you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like a rich bitch to you?**

A/N: I'm finally back from somewhere off in space…abducted by aliens…tested on like a guinea pig and poked with a stick like road kill being scraped off the pavement. Such a nice vacation, don't you think so? Any who, I had a lot going on at the time I really should have not started the story in the first place…Yet, I'm sort of glad I did. I just hope I can keep up with everything and that the story comes out two times better than it did at first.

**Okay enough, time for crappy chapters….**

* * *

**Because of You: Chapter4**

The walls were pure luxury, with beautiful crown moldings and old Da'Vinci paintings that were set in golden frames to match the crème beige walls beautifully. The antique mahogany furniture was imported from Europe, France to be exact, and the beautifully woven tapestry-like rugs had warm tone colors that seemed to pop out right at you.

The floor was covered completely with white ceramic tiles that had a gold border around each square. But although the hotel was divinely stunning as it was. The most breath- taking and most captivating thing about it all had to be the ceiling. The whole thing had been a masterpiece, mural like. It was covered in a large painting of naked little cherub angels playing harps and causing mischief amongst them selves. There was something peculiar about the painting that seemed to pull your soul toward it, creepy almost. Yet, triggers your curiosity. It was just that dark and knowing feeling that you could find in only one of the paintings of the 16th century. During the Renaissance period, many artists from Spain, France, Portugal and the Americas had made such masterpieces that were looked over as worthless and now practically priceless.

She paced quickly through the expansive halls of the Days Inn hotel.

"Where's this fucker at?" She spoke in a low unfamiliar tone. It was much too different to her usual merry one. She sped up her power walk until she had reached her destination, which was to be her waiting spot.

There she stood, impatiently but calmly, outside the hotel doors wearing a white Versace slinky dress, dark Guess sunglasses, (the kind you would see a 1988 Hollywood movie star wear) a pair of Liz Claiborne stilettos adorned with cow's skin straps, a big white sunhat and a zebra scarf to match her kicks. Not to mention the white and gold Gucci purse she carried along with her.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…one, two, three seconds…The blue haired woman looked at her watch and counted off as each second came slowly. Time seemed almost unreal as it moved at the pace of a snail.

Suddenly a black, convertible Mercedes Benz pulled up at her feet. A moderately tall man with spiky hair and dark sunglasses slowly stepped out and kissed the young woman in the mouth furiously, as if trying to devour her completely.

The woman tried to speak in between breaths…(or kisses!)…

"Where…were you?" She said, looking into his eyes. Her tone was concerned and her look, almost loving.

He returned the gaze, and stared into her eyes deeply. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Trying to get here." He chuckled and she giggled in response. She placed her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair as she gave him a sexy smirk and her voice turned into a purr.

"So what's on the agenda for us?" her eyebrow raised.

He simply 'hmphed' and smirked trying to hide his arousal from her, then answered her in the same low growl in which she spoke to him.

"How about we head 'home' and have some fun?"

The woman rolled her eyes and turned her head back to face him,

"We can't, she's there."

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings, her eyesight being blurry, everything had looked as if it were spinning.

"Hmm, I slept so good last night…" She said remembering how cozy she was and thinking out loud.

"Yes, I also slept well"

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, wrapping her naked body in her silken sheets…

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes, I know, but completely not useless. This is actually a very important chapter…sort of…and if you're wondering who the people are you're just going to have to find out yourself…Hint: someone is cheating on someone… Things may not be always what they seem… **

**GoddessofShy**


End file.
